2013-08-03 - For Justice Part 1
Maddie gave James a call to meet her at Central Park. She is on a bridge, feeding fat ducks right now. She is dressed casually, but stylishly for a young woman and of course wearing 'leather'. There is a soft smile on her face as she tosses out some more feed to the ducks. Her red hair blows lightly in the heated breeze currently active, and she appears so...at peace right now. This is certainly not how James would see a powerful member of the Inner Circle for sure..but he hasn't seen her 'other side' yet either. Central Park was a big place. A very big place. But there was a little bridge, and wouldn't you know it? There was Maddie. James got the call, and saw her easy enough. He was in his usual - white tee, work jeans and boots. Maddie glances up when she hears a booted step on the bridge. Her eyes widen a bit, "Who would think you would be even larger in the light?" But she then smiles softly and warmly before moving over toward you after throwing out the last of the feed to the ducks. She brushes her hands off, and then moves to give you a hug of all things if you permit her! Moving to kiss your cheek. "It is good to see you James. I almost didn't recognize you being all not terrifying and intimidating," she teases gently. The easy forgiveness is obvious, and there are no hard feelings for the scare that stormy night. The hug James would allow, but the kiss? Likely impossible, he's simply too tall! "I'm harmless; you know that." Well, harmless to her, anyway. "I know I can be scary though. It's for a reason." "I was wondering, what did you call me for?" he asked, curious. "I mean, it's good to see you and all, but... did you find something?" There is a soft nod, Maddie's expression appearing more serious then and her eyes more sad. "Yes. More time-frames on...the crime, when people were last contacted as well. When the police arrived, it was reported that only one of the houses appeared ransacked. A Micheal Whitecloud, he was a reporter," her tone sounding compassionate, but controlled so not to be overly emotional. She does not wish to accidentally push James' buttons. "I'm trying to get a full copy of police reports, and if there were any surviving family that wasn't on the reservation that might have claimed his personal effects." "Not that I know of," James said with a sigh. "I knew him personally. Journalist. Sort of an activist." He looked down at the ducks, and tried to hide his frown. "Did you get any answers as to why it was his place that was ransacked?" A gentle shake of her head. "Likely whatever they were after was taken. I should look at his previous work, see what it was like. See where he worked, if he talked to anyone about his upcoming leads at all. There are ways to get people to open up with information they may have not thought to tell the police. I'm not exactly an investigator, but I can follow a trial of logic. Either whatever happened was associated with Michael Whitecloud, or they went above and beyond leaving the helmets behind to be misleading." "Well, he did do some kind of expose..." James was perhaps a little worried. "Though... he's dead, too." At least, so he thought. He had to bury so many bodies. Maddie reaches out to gently touch your thick arm. "We will find the answers. At least we are on the right track now I believe." She smiles gently, compassionately. "How about we both take a trip down there soon? Talk to his co-workers, see what we can find at his house if things were left alone, that sort of thing. Getting some hands on may help you feel a little more productive anyway, least it would for me." James hadn't been back since he buried the townspeople. It sounded like a good idea. "That... might be good," he said, sounding perhaps a little apprehensive. It was something he sort of dreaded doing; seeing old ghosts before he avenged them. Maddie then says softly, "You won't be alone James. We will solve this, and get justice for your tribe," she says firmly in the end. "Justice...is sometimes all we have, but it's still something to let you grieve in peace." James' smile was a hard one. "I appreciate that you're going to work so hard to help me, here, Maddie." He paused. "But I still... don't want to risk being indebted to the Club." He's sure that as soon as they clear their name, though, that they may drop out. But Maddie... she's so sincere. So sweet. Disarmingly so. Maddie says gently, "This isn't just about the Club James. This is something -I- want to do, because I -do- care. I want to right a wrong, or at least bring the party that wronged you to justice. You...believe me, don't you?" The red-head suddenly seems unsure of yourself, or how to broach this potential topic. "I do," James said with a sigh. "I believe *you*. But I'm unsure how the Club might want to use you... or this... to their advantage. How they might want to turn me into a tool." He was used by the other White Queen, after all. "It's just... out of my league, y'know?" A gentle smile at that, "I can understand that. It often feels like that to me too," Maddie confesses. "But...it also gives me more power, so I can do some good things with it. If I can't do good with it, what's the point of having all that power and influence?" She then moves to rest her hand upon your arm once more, leaning in closer to you. "James. I am not without my own influences and power. My goal is to help you and yes, protect you in the minor ways I can. It is not to drag you into something against your will. If I am going to meet my goal of turning the White pieces into something better, I must be an embodiment of my goals." "I'm not a soldier," James said, and he very, very gently put his arm around Maddie, if she'd let him. "But I..." He gave another little smile. "Doing good is... good." Not very eloquent, but at least he tried. "I'm pretty much invincible, and I've lost almost everything. But any protection is good, and I'll help you if you really need it." The arm about Maddie makes her smile softly and she leans against your side gently. "Soldier is not what I think when I see you. More like warrior," she gently teases James, but there is a sincerity there as well. But then more seriously, "Everyone is vulnerable in their own way James, all of us." But she then leans a bit more heavily against James, not that it is heavy to him in the least. "Thank you," she says so softly. Damn it. Damn how sweet, so little, so innocent. James does have his weaknesses. And she's playing him like a fiddle. "I *am* a warrior," he stated with some certainty. But he held her as she leaned on him, and his fingertips brushed against her hip, gentle and soft. "I suppose that's one of the reasons I feel safe with you. A warrior protects and defends, as well as avenges when it is called for." The touch does not appear to make Maddie unsettled or uncomfortable, she accepts it with a soft mmmm rather. "I feel like I know you James, in an important way. Does that seem strange?" She seems to peer up at you, her head tilted back due to the height difference. Perhaps a little crazy; it was their second meeting, after all. But James wasn't going to say it. He was relatively low on tact, but not a complete idiot. "It doesn't seem... strange." He sighed. "You been okay? I didn't mean to scare you, at the start." Maddie laughs softly, "You are very honest." She does not appear offended. But she then nods, "Yes. After I spoke with you, I knew you wouldn't ever harm me James. It makes a good scary story anyway." The forgiveness is obvious, there are no hard feelings in the least. "Oh, is there any particular schedule which you will not be free?" She is thinking of when to make plans for that trip. "It... no, not really. I sort of have an interview coming up, and potential other work, but it's all up in the air. Nothing's set in stone." James smiled. "We could take the trip... hell, tomorrow if you like." A nod at that. "I'll start making plans then. Text me any important dates you have to be back for, alright?" Maddie already looks thoughtful, weighing pros and cons and figuring out details that need settled. "I'll make sure everything goes smoothly." "Thanks," James said. "I mean, you can buy one ticket for yourself. I can fly on my own." His hand stayed on her hip. "This is probably the *dumbest* question to ask the Queen, but... do you have a boyfriend?" "Don't be silly, I'd be lonely then," Maddie says. Though at the question of a...'boyfriend', she actually blushes warmly. "Well...not right now." Her and Shaw are on the...'outs', but she isn't about to share those details with James! She clears her throat slightly. Now that is something Emma likely has never done from shyness! Least not in the time that James has known her. "Just... just curious," James said. He smiled a little. "Sorry. Shouldn't be asking." He noted her blush, heard her heart rate increase. "I... probably shouldn't say anything. I don't want to ruin our trip before we even take it." Maddie then smiles shyly. "It's...fine." There is still a soft blush to her cheeks though. "I will contact you soon though with the trip information." She then adds quietly and gently, "James?" She waits a moment to make sure you are paying full attention to her. "Thank you." And her smile brightens. What woman doesn't want to be desired? Though she does pull back gently, as she does have plans to make, and she best think on James' question.